The wrong Game, the wrong Player!
'' “The Game“ '' D'a gibt man sich mühe alleine zu sein, vermeidet den Kontakt mit den anderen und versucht sein eigenes Leben zu leben. D'''och immer wieder gehen sie einem auf die Nerven, ziehen dich in ihre Probleme hinein oder belasten dich ganz mit dem Problem eines anderen. ''N'och schlimmer ist es, wenn sie dich in ein Spiel hinein ziehen und nicht merken das du der falsche Spieler bist. S'''elbst wenn ihre Spielzüge keinen Anklang finden und man genervt aber unbehelligt zusieht. ''Das Spiel wird außer Kontrolle geraten und man ist als Zuschauer gezwungen den Schaden zu begrenzen. Ob man will oder nicht. Y'azoo Sicarius, der Graumsame ---- center|650px '“The wrong Game, the wrong Player!“ “Spiele kein böses Spiel, besonders nicht mit dem falschen Spieler!“ Prolog: D'er Sportunterricht endet wie immer. Yazoo hatte an diesem 11.05.099.995 n.n.Z., das Hallenhockey Spiel wieder einmal für sich entschieden. Dabei hatte er alleine gegen den Rest der Klasse gespielt. Naja, etwas anders war es schon gelaufen, denn diesmal gab es keine Verletzten. Es zahlte sich halt aus, wenn man sich in der Freizeit dem ausgiebigem Training widmete oder lernte. Der junge Agori hatte zu dem ein Talent im Umgang mit Computern und ein umfassendes technisches Verständnis. So konnte er sich sogar etwas mehr dem verbessern seiner sportlichen Fähigkeiten zuwenden. Die anderen Studenten hassten ihn dafür und versuchten ihm immer wieder Steine in den Weg zu legen. Jedoch weitgehend erfolglos. Obwohl reihenweise Gerüchte über den Agori im Umlauf waren, zeigte keines eine langanhaltende Wirkung. Yazoos Popularität stieg einerseits sogar an. Der sportliche und gebildete Einzelgänger übte nach wie vor einen großen Reiz auf die Mädchen aus. Seine blasse Haut und seine silbrigen Haare hoben ihn klar von allen anderen jungen Männern ab. Yazoo entsprach dem Bild eines Muster Iconox Agoris. „Du könntest einen Harem um dich haben,“ sprach einer der Klassenkameraden auf dem Parkplatz, „ziehst es aber vor wie ein Mönch zu leben.“ „Es hat seine Vorteile,“ erwiderte Yazoo und klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter, „wenn man seine Freizeitaktivitäten sorgsam gestaltet.“ „Trainieren und lernen,“ runzelte der Agori die Stirn, „dazwischen mal ein Konzert.“ „Was ist so schlimm daran?“ fragte Yazoo und zog den Motorradhelm auf, „ich kritisiere dich auch nicht wegen deinen ganzen Partys und das du nichts anbrennen lässt.“ „Hast ja recht,“ gab der Agori zu und stieg in sein Cabrio, „jedem sein Leben wie er es bevorzugt.“ Der PKW und das Motorrad fuhren vom Parkplatz danach bog jedes Fahrzeug in eine andere Richtung ab. D'''er Mathe Unterricht am nächsten Tag gestaltete sich zu einem echten Chaos. Frau Hildenborn wurde von keinem der erwachsenen Schüler und Schülerrinnen wirklich ernst genommen. Yazoo bildete da eine Ausnahme wenn gleich auch er sich nicht nennenswert am Unterricht beteiligte. Er alberte jedoch nicht herum oder viel anderweitig störend auf. Auf der Nebenbank ärgerten sich Hank und Jerrot wie üblich. Wann immer Frau Hildenborn sich der Touchscreen Tafel zuwendete, schubsten die jungen Männer sich oder zogen Grimassen. „Ich muss noch mal ein Buch holen,“ sprach die Lehrerin und schrieb eine Seite des normalen Mathe Buches an die Tafel, „bis dahin nehmen sie sich die Aufgaben auf dieser Seite vor.“ Bereits während Frau Hildenborn auf die Tür zu schritt, behielt Yazoo seine Banknachbarn im Auge. Sein vorausschauendes Denken machte sich als bald auch bezahlt. Zeitgleich mit Jerrots wegfallen änderte Yazoo die Haltung seinen linken Arms. Jerrot verzog sein Gesicht und verkniff das schmerzhafte Stöhnen. Um sich nicht selbst den misslungenen Scherz völlig auszuliefern. „Beim nächsten Versuch liegst du auf dem Boden,“ bemerkte Yazoo und löste dann die letzte Mathe Aufgabe, „dann wirst du dich nicht so schnell aus dem Dilemma ziehen können.“ Jerrot blickte sauer zu Hank herüber und versetzte ihm einen harten Stoß. Dieser Scherz gelang dem Duo und das Opfer Hugo zog jetzt den vollen Spott auf sich. Alle anderen Schüler brachen in Gelächter aus als Hugo samt seinem Stuhl umkippte, außer Yazoo der aufstand und dem Agori auf die Beine half. ''Nachwort: „'''W'enn ihr so weiter macht,“ räusperte Yazoo mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wird es mit euch kein gutes Ende nehmen.“ „Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein,“ lachte Jerrot sich noch immer über seine Aktion freuend, „dann war sie wirklich bedrohlich.“ „Keine Drohung,“ bemerkte Yazoo und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, „ich habe nur angedeutet, dass ihr beide irgendwann die Rechnung für eure Niederträchtigkeit zahlen werdet.'' Kapitel 1:' „Die SMS“ E'''s regnete den ganzen Freitag den 13.05.099.995 n.n.Z. und so quetschten sich die Studenten in der Pause in die Mensa oder die hauseigene Cafeteria. Yazoo saß auf der Fensterbank des Flures in dem auch das Klassenzimmer lag. An sich war der Agori nicht abergläubisch, doch heute passte alles zu einem Unglückstag. Der erste der die Treppe hoch eilte war Hugo, dicht hinter ihm Hank und Jerrot. Die beiden Agori ließen nicht von dem Verfolgten ab und ein Fußtritt von Jerrot ließ Hugo stolpern. „Lass deine Finger von Melissa!“ drohte Hank und trat kräftig zu, „wenn einer sie bekommt dann ich!“ Als nächstes setzte Jerrot zu einer neuen Attacke an. Jetzt griff Yazoo ein und riss den Agori nach hinten. Im nächsten Moment beförderte er Jerrot ganz auf den Boden. Hank drehte sich um doch Yazoos Faust war schneller. Ein Schlag in die Magengrube und ein zweiter mitten auf die Nase. Hank hustete gequält und drückte eine Hand auf den Bauch, die andere auf die blutige Nase. „Sicarius!“ würgte der Agori mit hasserfülltem Gesicht, „diese Runde geht an dich, doch eines Tages wirst du ihm nicht aus der Klemme helfen können!“ Und leider hatte Hank dieses mal wirklich recht. Denn ab Morgen würde Yazoo für vier Monate für ein Praktikum Iconox verlassen müssen. In dieser Zeit war Hugo völlig auf sich alleine gestellt. Mit einem mulmigem Gefühl im Magen stieg der Agori am nächsten Morgen in den Zug. Auf der Fahrt dachte er über all das nach, was er gezwungener Maßen miterlebt hatte. Doch wusste er auch, dass dies nur ein Teil des Schreckens war, der Hugo belastete. Yazoo bekam ja nur den Teil mit, der sich während der Schulzeit abspielte. Das Hank und Jerrot ihre Schikanen nach der Schule fortsetzten war für den Agori völlig klar. Und jetzt war er selbst vier Monate weg so das Hugo dem vollen Terror ausgesetzt war. Für Yazoo ein wahrlich erschreckender Gedanke. ''D'as Praktikum in Atero kam Yazoo nicht wie vier Monate vor. Und so stand er am 15.09.099.995 n.n.Z. wieder auf dem Bahnsteig des Iconox Hauptbahnhofes. Dieser lag nur unweit der Universität und so machte sich der Agori auf, dort einmal vorbei zu schauen. Gegen 14:30 Uhr hatte der Gong gerade die Pause eingeläutet und die Studenten füllten den Schulhof. Bereits mit dem ersten Schritt auf das Gelände umfing Yazoo ein komisches Gefühl. Instinktiv spürte er das irgend etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Eine kleine Melodie erklang vom Boden und der Agori blickte ihr nach. Irgend wer hatte sein Handy verloren. Yazoo hob es auf und ignorierte intuitiv seinen Grundsatz und öffnete die SMS. Diese stellte sich als ein Video heraus und verschlug dem Agori die Stimme. Der kleine Film zeigte Hugo bei einer Sache die ganz deutlich in den Privatbereich einer Person gehörte. Und Yazoo konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Hugo dieses Video verschickt hatte. Darüber musste er sich erstmal Klarheit verschaffen. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung hatte sich aber bereits bewahrheitet. Das miese Spiel von Hank und Jerrot hatte sich in den vier Monaten gravierender verstärkt. Neben dem Eingang zu den Fahraständern stach Yazoo eine Traube aus Schülern ins Auge. Sie jubelten, schimpften und riefen wirres Zeug durcheinander. Wieder war da dieses komische Gefühl. Der Agori sah sich gezwungen einzugreifen, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Da er sich nicht durch die Schülertraube wühlen wollte, kletterte er auf das Dach über den Fahraständern. Wieder bestätigte sich eine seiner schlimmeren Befürchtungen. E'''in Student kauerte bereits am Boden und hielt die Hand vor seiner blutigen Nase. Zwei andere traten und schlugen auf einen dritten ein. Entsetzt erkannte Yazoo das Hugo der war, den Hank und Jerrot brutal in die Mangel nahmen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren sprang er vom Dach so das die Schülertraube aufschreckte. Mit brutaler Härte trat er zunächst Hank in die Kniekehle. Der Agori schrie auf als er sich nach hinten verdrehte. Dann ergriff er Jerrot an den Haaren und zog ihn hoch. Sofort folgte ein harter Schlag auf die Nase. Wie ein nasser Sack ging Jerrot zu Boden. Hank versuchte indessen zu fliehen und kroch durch die Schülertraube davon. Diese versuchte zwar Yazoo auf zuhalten, doch ihr Versuch blieb erfolglos. Hank röchelte als Yazoo ihn hoch hob und den Druck um den Hals erhöhte. Zornig warf er den Agori auf den Boden und zog ihn an einem der Beine über die Wiese. Nun hob er ihn ein weiteres mal an und drückte ihn gegen den Stamm der Rotbuche. „Ihr seit zu weit gegangen,“ fauchte Yazoo mit finsterer Stimme, „ihr hättet dieses Video nicht veröffentlichen dürfen!“ „Was wir mit unseren Videos machen,“ keuchte Hank mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme, „ist unsere Sache und geht dich nichts an!“ „Dieses Video ist von Hugo,“ sprach Yazoo ernst und erhöhte den Druck seiner Hand und gegen den Baumstamm, „ihr habt es ihm entwendet oder soll ich sagen gestohlen!“ „Nein, er hat es uns zukommen lassen,“ hustete Hank und sein Gesicht wirkte noch gequälter als zuvor, „er wollte dass wir,.....!“ „Kein Agori würde so ein Video veröffentlichen,“ konterte Yazoo und wieder übermannte ihn der Zorn, „besonders nicht durch Mitschüler die ihn nur schikanieren.“ „Ich werde schon heraus finden,“ betonte der Agori finster, „wer dieses Video ins Netz gestellt hat.“ Nun ließ er Hank los und schritt davon. Am nächsten Schultag herrschte eisiges Schweigen im Unterricht. Hank und Jerrot saßen auf ihren Plätzen. Die Pflaster und Verbände erinnerte noch deutlich an den gestrigen Vorfall. Yazoo saß jetzt neben Hugo und ließ den jungen Mann nicht mehr aus den Augen. Hugo wich Yazoo ebenfalls nicht mehr von der Seite, da niemand es wagte ihn zu belächeln oder ihn zu ärgern, wenn der Agori in seiner nähe war. ''U'nd so vergingen drei weitere Tage. Mit jedem wuchs die Zahl der Schüler, mit verbundenen Nasen oder Verbändern im Gesicht. Da Yazoo jeden Witz, jede Anspielung auf das Video nicht ungestraft ließ. Des weiteren hatte er den Laptop von Jerrot sicher gestellt und heraus gefunden das von diesem aus, das Video ins Netz gestellt worden war. Dies änderte nichts mehr an Hugos zerstörtem Ruf, aber in einer Anzeige war es ein tatkräftiger Beweis. Nur ließ sich Hugo nicht zu einer Anzeige bewegen. Wenn Yazoo es tun wollte, musste er sich aber selbst anzeigen. Wegen der ganzen Schlägereien und leichten Körperverletzungen. Naja, wieso denn nicht, dachte der Agori bei sich, die Anzeigen kommen so wie noch auf ihn zu. Das Strafmaß würde sich in Grenzen halten, wusste Yazoo, da es allesamt leichte Körperverletzungen waren. Hinzu käme das Video, dass auf diesem Wege dem Gericht zugeführt werden konnte. Selbst wenn es die Strafe nicht lindern würde, dass Gericht müsste sich danach mit Video beschäftigen. Am Montag den 20.09.099.995 n.n.Z. fehlte Hugo im Unterricht. Keiner hatte auch nur eine Idee warum. Weder eine Krankmeldung noch sonst eine Begründung lag vor. Yazoo machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen aber auch Hank und Jerrot. Immer wenn sie den silber- haarigen erblickten oder begegneten bekamen sie Schweißausbrüche und Herzrasen. In der dritten Stunde klopfte ein Polizist an die Tür. Alle Studenten einschließlich Yazoo wurden auf der Stelle leise. Kein Laut war mehr zu hören und die Anspannung war jedem anzusehen. „Zu nächst ein Wort vorweg,“ begann der Polizist und wandte sich Yazoo zu, „ich bin nicht wegen ihnen hier, es liegen uns gegen sie keine weiteren Beschwerden und Verstöße gegen die Bewährung vor.“ Wegen den ganzen Körperverletzungen hatte man den Agori zu einer Bewährungsstrafe von 1 Jahr und 2 Monaten verurteilt. Damit konnte Yazoo ganz gut leben. Kapitel 2: '„Neue Freunde“'' „'''N'un aber zu dem wirklich Grund warum ich sie aufsuche,“ fuhr der Polizist fort und sah nun auf Yazoo, Hank und Jerrot, „dennoch werden sie drei mich ins Revier begleiten.“ Für die drei Agori war der Gang zur örtlichen Polizeiwache schon eine gewisse Gewohnheit geworden, doch dieses mal war es irgend wie ein anderes Gefühl. Jerrot und Hank fühlten sich mit jeder Minuten verängstigter, Yazoo umso bedrückter. Irgendwie jedoch dachten sie alle an das gleiche. In der Wache folgte eine kurze Kontrolle der persönlichen Daten und eine Vorbereitung auf den tragischen Anlass durch eine Polizistin. Nun wurden die drei Agori in einen Raum geführt in dessen Mitte ein Tisch stand. Auf diesem lag eine abgedeckte Leiche. Alle Drei schlossen die Augen, die Vorstellung dessen was sie sehen würden, bereitete ihnen Schwindelgefühle. Unter Beisein der Polizistin und den drei jungen Männern zog der Gerichtsmediziner die Decke soweit zurück, dass man das Gesicht des Opfers sehen konnte. Dort auf dem Tisch lag Hugo. Der Agori hatte sich durch eine Kugel in den Kopf erschossen. Die Polizistin bat die drei Männer aus dem Zimmer und rief zuerst Yazoo zu sich in ihr Büro. „Diese Briefe hatte er bei sich,“ erklärte die Beamtin traurig, „als wir ihn gestern im Stadtpark auffanden.“ „Der eine ist an sie gerichtet, Herr Sicarius,“ meinte die Polizistin, „der andere an eine gewisse Melissa.“ „Wir möchten das sie das Mädchen aufsuchen und mit ihr sprechen,“ beendete die Beamtin, „dass war es fürs erste, wenn es noch Fragen gibt, melden wir uns bei ihnen.“ Nach dem sich Yazoo verabschiedet hatte verließ er mit hängendem Kopf die Wache. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte, außer den Brief Melissa aus zu händigen. Doch zunächst einmal meldete er sich für den Rest der Woche krank. Hank und Jerrot zitterten als sie vor dem Schreibtisch platz nahmen. Nicht etwa aus Angst vor dem Gesetzt, viel mehr fürchteten sie sich vor dem was Yazoo jetzt tun könnte. Die beiden Studenten wussten zu was der Agori im Stande war und das er sie überall finden würde. Gegen diesen Gegner hatten sie keine Chance auf einen Sieg. Jerrot erinnert sich jetzt an Yazoos Worte;'' ''Wenn ihr so weiter macht, wird es mit euch kein gutes Ende nehmen. Ich habe nur angedeutet, dass ihr beide irgendwann die Rechnung für eure Niederträchtigkeit zahlen werdet. M'elissa ließ Yazoo nur widerwillig eintreten. Als der Name Hugo fiel, wollte das Mädchen nichts wissen und drohte dem Agori ihn raus zu werfen. „Bevor ich gehe,“ bemerkte Yazoo traurig, „nur die Information das Hugo sich erschossen hat.“ „Was?!“ entglitt es Melissa und die Augen weiteten sich, „er hat sich erschossen?“ Der Agori nickte, „doch zu vor schrieb er diese Briefe an uns.“ „Bei mir entschuldigte er sich für alle Probleme, die ich durch ihn hatte,“ fasste Yazoo seinen Brief zusammen, „wegen alle den Schlägereien und den Anzeigen wegen Körperverletzung.“ „Zu dem bat er mich,“ beendete der Agori, „seinen Selbstmord nicht zu rächen.“ Zaghaft faltete Melissa ihren Brief auf und las ihn. Das Mädchen begann zu weinen als sie die Wahrheit hinter alle dem begriffen hatte. „Ich trage eine Mitschuld daran,“ wimmerte Melissa und rieb sich die Augen, „ich hätte zu ihm halten sollen, so wie du, doch ich ließ ihn im Stich.“ „Du trägst keine Schuld,“ beruhigte Yazoo das Mädchen, „wenn jemand die Schuld daran trägt, dann Hank und Jerrot.“ „Wir können die Sache nicht ungesühnt lassen,“ schluckte Melissa mit verweintem Gesicht, „Hank und Jerrot müssen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden!“ „Das wird den Ruf von Hugo auch nicht wieder herstellen,“ stellte Yazoo feste, „auch macht es ihn nicht wieder lebendig.“ „Dennoch muss er gerächt werden,“ drängte Melissa und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, „wenn du diese beiden Schweine nicht tötest, tue ich es!“ „Hast du schon mal eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt?“ fragte Yazoo mit gerunzelter Stirn, „und hast du schon eine eingesetzt?“ „Nein,“ weinte Melissa und sah den Agori an, „aber ich kann es lernen!“ „'''N'ein,“ brummte Yazoo sauer, „ich hatte ohne hin vor es zu tun.“ „Ich werde sie zwar nicht töten,“ überlegte der Agori, „viel mehr möchte ich sie dazu bringen, sich selbst oder sich gegenseitig um zubringen.“ Der Termin mit der Bewährungshilfe fiel auf den 24.09.099.995 n.n.Z., wieder ein Freitag und wieder etwas das Yazoo an das Drama erinnerte. Neben dem Bürogebäude parkte ein silberner Geländewagen mit dem Kennzeichen Ateros. In allen Tagen wo er zu Terminen erscheinen musste, hatte dieser PKW hier nicht geparkt. Dabei handelte es sich um ausgeschilderte Parkplätze für die Angestellten oder Beamte. Im Wartezimmer saßen einige andere Agori die Yazoo bereits kannte aber auch zwei die er noch nicht gesehen hatte. Eine junge Frau etwa in seinem Alter und ein Agori vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter. Beide trugen schwarze Anzüge und darunter eine silbergraue Bluse bzw. Hemd. Die silbergraue Armbinde mit dem schwarzen Bärenkopf wies sie als Mitglieder des Militärs aus. Die Soldatin schien ihn ausführlich zu mustern und trat nun auf den Agori zu. „Rekrutin Lucrecia Brix,“ stellte sich die junge Frau vor, „sie müssen Yazoo Sicarius sein?“ Der Agori nickte und reichte der Soldatin die Hand. „Wurde ich jetzt dem Militärgericht übergeben?“ fragte Yazoo sarkastisch, „seit wann fällt das Zusammenschlagen von Studenten unter die Kategorie Kriegsverbrechen?“ Die junge Frau lächelte freundlich und ließ sich neben dem Agori auf den Stuhl sinken. „Nein,“ erwiderte Lucrecia mit ruhiger Stimme, „dennoch fanden ihre Unterlagen den Weg zu uns.“ „Die Führung unserer Abteilung,“ fuhr Frau Brix fort, „war begeistert von ihnen.“ „Wie sie sich für das Opfer eingesetzt hatten,“ lobte die Soldatin den Agori, „und wie sie fast alle Grenzen überschritten um den Folgen des Videos Einhalt zu gebieten.“ „So etwas hätten wirklich nicht viele gemacht,“ beendete Lucrecia Brix, „deshalb hat man uns zu ihnen geschickt.“'' „'''W'ollen sie mich jetzt abholen?“ erkundigte sich Yazoo. „Deswegen sind wir hier,“ bestätigte Lucrecia, „aber erst wenn ihre Aufgabe hier beendet ist.“ „Meine Aufgabe hier beendet?“ murmelte der Agori, wie meinen sie das?“ „Das besprechen wir wo anders,“ meinte die Soldatin, „nicht hier.“ Der andere Soldat stand auf und verließ das Wartezimmer in Richtung Rezeption, kurze Zeit später kam er wieder zurück. Die drei Agori stiegen in den Geländewagen und fuhren fort. Hank und Jerrot sahen aus dem Zugfenstern den immer kleiner werdenden Bahnhof. In Iconox fühlten sie sich nicht mehr sicher. So wie sie Yazoo einschätzten, konnte der Agori überall zuschlagen. Selbst die Studentenwohnungen waren es nicht mehr. Auch hatten sie sich nicht bei der Universität abgemeldet. Einfach nur weg aus dieser Stadt. „Dieses Spiel ist außer Kontrolle geraten,“ sprach Jerrot verärgert, „wir haben uns übernommen.“ „Jetzt ist es zu spät,“ gab Hank zu, „am Anfang war Hugo unserer Opfer, bis wir das Video online stellten.“ „Ab da war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit,“ ärgerte sich Jerrot und schloss die Augen, „bis sich das Blatt gegen uns wenden würde.“ Der Bahnhof verschwand am Horizont und die beiden Agori atmeten erleichtert auf. In Vulcanus würden sie ein neues Leben beginnen und ihr schmutziges Spiel hinter sich lassen. Hier würde Yazoo sie nicht finden können.'' Kapitel 3: '“Die Rekrutin“'' ''D'onnerstag der 10.08. 099.996 n.n.Z. Yazoo hatte an diesem Tag das erste Jahr seiner Grundausbildung absolviert. Hier in der Festung in Atero fühlte sich der Agori wohl, hatte aber während der ganzen Zeit, die Rache an Hank und Jerrot nicht vergessen. Mit Geduld arbeitete er an den finalen Schlag gegen die beiden Agori. Was diese nicht wussten, war dass Yazoo über jeden ihrer Schritte Bescheid wusste und von Seiten seiner Einheit Unterstützung fand. So hatte er neben der Grundausbildung weitere Nachforschungen angestellt. Die neuen Mittel, die ihm jetzt zu Verfügung standen nutzte er mit erschreckender Effizienz. So fand er noch einiges mehr heraus und auch die Zahl der beteiligten Agori war von Zwei auf Sieben angewachsen. „Rekrut Sicarius,“ sprach ein Unteroffizier, „sie werden ins Büro des 1. Offiziers verlangt.“ Yazoo salutierte und eilte dann in den Bergfried. Dieser sah nach außen hin nach einer Burg im Still der Hochgotik aus, im inneren war er jedoch eine moderne Militäranlage. Der Agori blieb bei guter Laune da er nichts zu befürchten hatte und zum anderen ein guter Freund des 1. Offiziers Lykan Sanguinis war. Nach den üblichen Formalitäten gingen die beiden Agori in ihr gewohntes formloses Gespräch über. „Möchte das du mich zu einem Prozess begleitest,“ erklärte Lykan mit einer Stimme, die hoffnungsvoll aber auch nachdenklich wirkte, „es geht um eine Person die ich in meine Truppe holen will.“ „Du musst nicht mitkommen,“ bemerkte Lykan, „dies ist die Bitte eines Freundes und kein Befehl.“ „Warum ich?“ erkundigte sich Yazoo überraschend, „warum nicht einer der Militärpsychologen?“ „Ließ das hier,“ meinte Sanquinis und lächelte, „unsere Psychologen würden es auf dem ersten Blick zu oberflächlich bewerten.“ Der Agori las die Akte, welche ihm der 1. Offizier gereicht hatte und runzelte jetzt selbst die Stirn. „Sie gefällt mir,“ bemerkte Yazoo und schlug die Akte wieder zu, „ich komme mit.“ A'''m Nachmittag fanden sich Yazoo Sicarius und Lykan Sanguinis im Gerichtsgebäude des Vorortes von Atero ein. Lucrecia und Vincent Valentine, die beiden Agori hatten in der Zwischenzeit geheiratet, waren ebenfalls zugegen. Der Prozess wurde unter dem Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit abgehalten und auch die Presse würde erst am nächsten Tag informiert werden. Das Gericht hatte die Geschworenen auf die Schnelle zusammen stellen müssen und so setzten sie sich nur aus imperialen Beamten oder Mitgliedern des Militärs zusammen. Darunter Luzi Trigger und ihr Ausbilder so wie andere Mitglieder der Bruderschaft. Hochrangige Offiziere wie Lucrecia und Vincent Valentine, Lykan Sanguinis und der junge Soldat Yazoo Sicarius sowie andere Mitglieder der Iron Wolfs und Black Bears. Nach einer Reihe von Formalitäten begann der Prozess. Zuerst legte Rosso erneut ein detailliertes Geständnis ab. Aber kein Wort über Helena und Rieke kam über ihre Lippen. Auch die Ereignisse auf der Party erwähnte die Rothaarige nicht. Zum entsetzen des Richters mit einer klaren Stimme und keinem Zeichen von Reue. „Sie haben fünf junge Leute brutal ermordet,“ sprach der Richter ernst, „einen habt ihr in seinem Haus lebendig verbrennen lassen.“ „Drei der Opfer waren Jugendliche und nur ein Jahr älter als sie,“ fuhr der imperiale Beamte fort, „was hat sie nur dazu getrieben!“ „Die Fünf hatten es verdient,“ betonte Rosso mit ernstem Gesicht, „wenn sie wüssten was ich weiß, wenn sie dass gesehen hätten was ich gesehen habe,..“ „Dann würden sie mein Handeln unter einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel sehen,“ beendete das Mädchen den Satz, „ich habe fünf Agori ermordet, bei klarem Kopf und Verstand.“ „Was wissen sie, was sie uns noch nicht mitgeteilt haben?“ fragte der Richter mit zorniger Stimme, „warum hatten diese Fünf es aus ihrer Sicht verdient?“ „Sie haben mich auf das Gesetzbuch schwören lassen,“ entgegnete Rosso sachlich und ruhig, „vor dem Gericht die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit zu sagen.“ „Das tat ich und Gestand,“ fuhr das Mädchen fort, „doch habe ich auch Geschworen, nie ein Wort über die Hintergründe meiner Tat zu verlieren.“ „Als ob dies das Urteil noch mildern könnte,“ meinte der Richter traurig, „ihr Geständnis ist eindeutig und bei fünffachem Mord ist ihnen eine lange Freiheitsstrafe sicher.“ „'''I'ch halte die Hintergründe nicht meiner Person wegen zurück,“ sprach die Rothaarige und sah dem Richter in die Augen, „ich war mir aller Konsequenzen bereits lange vor meiner Tat bewusst.“ „Manchmal muss man im Leben Entscheidungen treffen,“ erklärte Rosso weiter, „die einem nicht leicht fallen, besonders wenn es um das Schicksal anderer geht.“ „Ja, ich habe fünf Schicksale besiegelt,“ beendete das Mädchen ihre Verteidigung, „dafür habe ich andere retten können und dass war meine Mission.“ Die Geschworenen und der Richter zogen sich zurück. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis sie wieder in den Saal traten und wieder platz nahmen. „Das Gericht hat die Schwere ihrer Tat ausgewertet,“ begann der Richter, „da sie die Morde bewusst begangen hatten und sich aller Konsequenzen bewusst waren, wird das Urteil nicht milde ausgefallen können.“ „Dennoch ist die Entscheidung noch nicht gefallen,“ fuhr der Richter fort, „die Geschworenen waren nicht im Stande sich auf ein gemeinsames Urteil zu entscheiden.“ „Es ist sogar so das zwei Fraktionen entstanden sind,“ erklärte der imperiale Beamte, „die einen empfinden sie für Schuldig und plädieren auf die höchst mögliche Strafe, die andere empfindet für ihr Handeln großen Respekt.“ Der Richter nickte und die Gruppe der Geschworenen teilte sich. Eine setzte sich wieder hin und die andere nahm auf den Sitzreihen der rechten Seite platz. Rosso erkannte sofort das auf der linken Seite mehr Geschworene saßen. Allesamt die Mitglieder des Militärs. „Nun zu den einzelnen Urteilen,“ sprach der Richter mit neutraler Stimme. „Die eine Seite fordert ihr Hinrichtung,“ erklärte der Richter und die Geschworenen auf der rechten Seite, unter diesen Luzi und ihr Ausbilder, standen auf. „Die andere besteht auf ihre Freilassung.“ fuhr der Beamte fort und die Geschworenen auf der linken Seite stand auf. Dem Mädchen stockte der Atem, die kompletten Vertreter des Militärs standen auf ihrer Seite.'' ''D'er Hammerschlag lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Richter. „Und so ergeht folgendes Urteil,“ beendete der Richter den Prozess, „Rosso Crudelis, wird im Falle des fünffachen Mordes für schuldig gesprochen.“ „Sie war sich vor und während der Tat aller Konsequenzen bewusst,“ sprach der Richter weiter, „so dass sie die Tat nicht aus Affekt begann.“ „Erschwerend kommt hinzu,“ ergänzte der Richter, „dass sie uns die Hintergründe der Tat nicht nennen will.“ „In folge dessen wird Frau Crudelis zu einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt,“ betonte der Richter, „die nicht wegen guter Führung frühzeitig beendet werden kann.“ Zwei Polizeibeamte führten Rosso aus dem Saal und der Richter erklärte den Prozess für abgeschlossen. Sauer und erzürnt traten die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft aus dem Saal. „Wir werden eine Sondersitzung einleiten,“ brummte Luzis Ausbilder erzürnt über das aus seiner Sicht viel zu milde Urteil, „wir werden in Revision gehen, wenn dies fehlschlägt, nehmen wir die Sache selbst in die Hand.“ „Sie ist keine politische Verbrecherin,“ bemerkte Luzi ebenfalls nicht gerade zufrieden, „und die Psychologen haben sie nicht als Wiederholungstäterin eingestuft,..“ „Ja, unter diesen Tatsachen müssen auch wir das Urteil anerkennen,“ gab der Preädator zu, „auch wenn es der Bruderschaft missfällt.“ Rosso saß auf dem Bett und backte ihre Tasche. Sie zog ihr Tagebuch aus dem Geheimfach und schob es zwischen zwei Hemden. Dann zog sie den Reißverschluss zu und ging mit der Reisetasche die Treppe herunter. An stelle des Polizeikleinbus stand eine schwarze Limousine vor der Tür. Lykan Sanguinis und der junge Soldat Yazoo Sicarius empfingen das Mädchen. Während Yazoo die Reisetasche übernahm und im Kofferraum verstaute, öffnete Lykan die Tür des Pkw´s. Während der Fahrt wandte sich der erste Offizier der Iron Wolfs an Rosso. „Fräulein Crudelis,“ lächelte Sanguinis zufrieden, „die Black Bears und Iron Wolfs haben für sie ein gutes Wort im imperialen Sicherheitsrat eingelegt.“ „Darauf hin wurde das Urteil in vier Jahre Dienst in der Armee umgewandelt.“ fuhr Lykan fort, „bei den Iron Wolfs wird in vier Jahren ein neuer Posten frei und bei der Neubesetzung dachten wir an sie!“ '''''Epilog: W'ieder in der Festung half Yazoo der Neuen sich zurecht zu finden. Er und das Mädchen Rosso Crudelis verstanden sich auf Anhieb. Zumal sie beide auch etwas gemeinsames verband. So erzählte er dem Mädchen alles über Hugo, das Video und die Folgen. Vom ersten Mobbing über die Schlägereien und zum Schluss den Selbstmord des jungen Mannes. Rosso konnte sich sofort in Yazoo einfühlen. „Ich möchte dir meine Hilfe anbieten,“ sprach das Mädchen und lächelte, „wenn du sie annehmen möchtest!“ „Ich nehme sie an,“ erwiderte Yazoo und besiegelt mit einem Handschlag die Zusammenarbeit, „Partner nicht nur während der Dienstzeit sondern auch darüber hinaus.“ „Freunde und Partner!“ korrigierte Rosso frech, „ich bestehe darauf.“ „Hatte ich ganz vergessen,“ entschuldigte sich Yazoo, „Freunde und Partner.“ Am freien Wochenende verbrachten Rosso und Yazoo die Zeit gemeinsam. Der Agori wies sie in seinen Stand der Dinge ein und nutze jede Gelegenheit das Mädchen noch besser kennen zu lernen. Wobei ihm immer noch nicht ganz klar war, welche Rolle die anderen Fünf spielten. Es gab schwache Indizien, welche aber genauso gut Zufälle sein konnten. Lediglich Jerrots Bruder Jeromino schien eindeutig Teil der Bande zu sein. Was die Sache etwas erleichterte war die Tatsache, dass Hank und Jerrot sich zerstritten hatten. In diesem Punkt waren sich Yazoo und Rosso einig. Was dem Agori aber besonders hart traf, bestand aus der Rolle Melissas. Yazoo war es gelungen sich in deren Konto ein zu hecken. Was eine unerwartete Entdeckung zu folge hatte. '''''Die Erpressung von Hugo, durch Jerrot und Hank, stand direkt mit Melissa in Verbindung. Genau die Summe welche Hank und Jerrot erpresst hatten, war zeitlich passend auf dem Konto des Mädchens eingezahlt worden. Somit stand für Yazoo und Rosso fest, dass Melissa definitiv zu den Mitwissenden gehörte. Wie weit dies beabsichtigt war oder nicht, war für die beiden Agori nicht mehr wichtig. Für sie bewies es eindeutig die Mitschuld an dem späteren Selbstmord Hugos. N'ach längerem Untersuchen und Auswerten reduzierten sie die Beteiligten auf vier Personen. Hank, Jerrot, Jeronimo und Melissa. Auf einer Karte in Yazoos Laptop verzeichneten sie die Standorte der Zielpersonen mit einem Punkt. Die Vier hatten nachweislich den Kontakt zu einander abgebrochen und waren alle auch an andere Orte gezogen. Lediglich Jerrot und sein Bruder Jeronimo wohnten zusammen. Hank lebte jetzt in einem kleinen Vorort von Vulcanus. Melissa hatte sich nach Tesara zurück gezogen und wohnte in einem Studentenwohnheim. Jerrot war zu seinem Bruder Jeronimo nach Roxtus, in dessen Einfamilienhaus, gezogen und arbeite jetzt in einem der Steinbrüche. „Unsere Zielpersonen sind über ganz Bara Magna verteilt,“ bermerkte Rosso und runzelte die Stirn, „wie sollen wir weiter vorgehen?“ „Die Frage ist vielmehr,“ überlegte Yazoo, „wen schnappen wir uns zuerst?“ „Mein Vorschlag wäre Jerrot und sein Bruder,“ schlug die Rothaarige vor, „die beiden müssten sich zusammen erwischen lassen.“ „Daran hatte ich auch gedacht,“ bestätigte Yazoo und lächelte finster, „danach holen wir Hank.“ „Warum nicht Melissa?“ rätselte Rosso und weitete die Augen, „Tesara liegt deutlich näher an Roxtus.“ „Das ist richtig,“ grinste der Silber haarige, „Melissa soll spüren wie es ist, bedrängt zu werden und einem die Angst die Luft abschnürt.“ '''''Nachwort: L'ykan verfolgte das Training der beiden jungen Agori mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit. Dem geübten Auge entging nichts. Rosso und Yazoo waren für einander bestimmt. Sie waren sich in so vielen Dingen ähnlich, dass sie zusammen passen mussten. Ihr Teamspiel wirkte so ausgleichen wie es der 1. Offizier nur selten erlebt hatte. Einziges Problem war das Alter. Rosso war erst sechzehn Jahre alt und Yazoo achtzehn. '''''Hauprollen Datei:10 Lykan Sanguinis gen der Werwolf.JPG| Lykan Sanguinis "der Werwolf" Datei:10 Rosso Crudelis gen die Grausame.JPG| Rosso Crudelis "die Grausame" Datei:10 Yazoo Sicarius gen der Meuchelmörder.JPG| Yazoo Sicarius "der Meuchelmörder" Datei:10 Lykan Sanguinis gen der Werwolf 1.JPG Datei:10 Rosso Crudelis gen die Grausame 1.JPG Datei:10 Yazoo Sicarius gen der Meuchelmörder 1.JPG Datei:12 Vincent Valentine.JPG| Vincent Valentine Datei:12 Vincent Valentine 1.JPG Datei:12 Lucrecia Valentine.JPG| Lucrecia Valentine Datei:12 Lucrecia Valentine 1.JPG Soundtrack thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser